Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs
The Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs (PRT), also known as the Revolutionary Workers' Party, is a revolutionary communist party based around the principles of nationalism, Marxism and self-reliance. Stemming from a grassroots movement of trade unionists, ex-soldiers, intellectuals and labourers, the PRT promotes the idea of a prosperous communist state which will protect the working people from class traitors within Kanjor, and enemies across the seas. Party Structure The PRT is split into regional divisions, each with their own elected Regional Director. The Regional Directors are answerable to the First Secretary of the Regions, who is a member of the Politburo. The Politburo acts as the National Executive of the party, and is composed of the Party Chairman, the General Secretary, the Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau and the First Secretary of the Regions. The Politburo is elected at every Party Conference, which takes place every five years. The first official Party Conference took place in 2726. A Congress is called immediately if one of the Politburo retires, dies or is incapicitated in some way. The Party Chairman is the most powerful position in the party, and chairs the meetings of the Politburo. The General Secretary serves the Politburo, and decides which issues gain the most attention. They are the second-in-command to the Party Chairman. The First Secretary of the Regions heads the regional parties, and monitors the performance of the Regional Directors. They establish a link between the Politburo and the regional parties. They are the third most senior figure in the party. The Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau heads the party campaigns, and is in charge of electioneering. They are also responsible for the party's defence wing. They are the fourth most senior party figure. The Prefect of the Standing Committee oversees the Standing Committee, and acts as a whip in establishing a coherent party platform. They are also responsible for ensuring the loyalty of backbenchers in votes, and punishing rebels. They are the fifth most senior party figure. The Standing Committee is made up of representatives appointed by the Politburo, and act as the party's Front Bench. The members of the Standing Committee have usually served in some role of importance within the party, possess some technical knowledge or represent one of the party's outside organisations, such as the trade unions. Ideological Factions The party is split into four ideological factions, and each faction nominates a speaker to represent them and act as their candidate for the Chairmanship. The four main factions are: The Nationalist wing, also known as the Conservative wing, is composed mostly of ex-soldiers and trade unionists. This wing advocates violent revolution and the creation of a powerful workers' state with a hawkish foreign policy. They are generally conservative on social issues, and advocate a greater role for the State. The Nationalists see themselves as true Betrandists, and have traditionally dominated regional positions of power and the Party Chairmanship. Some moderate Nationalists have defected to the Nouveau Garde wing, while others have been amongst the Nouveau Garde's fiercest critics. *An off-shoot of the Nationalist wing, known the Garde Nationale, developed as a merger of members of the Nouveau Garde opposed to social liberalism and Conservatives distrustful of the role of the State. The Garde Nationale represent an outspokenly conservative and economically libertarian current in the PRT, which many claim to be un-communistic and entryists, in much as the Nouveau Garde had been initially criticised. Most members of the Garde Nationale were purged during The Communist Malaise. The Reformist wing, or Liberal wing, is made up mostly of intellectuals and liberals within the party. They advocate a strong state-driven economy and the gradual deconstruction of democracy in favour of worker-led committee government. They are liberal on social issues, and generally favour greater devolution. The Reformists are often in conflict with the Nationalists over policy, and some Reformists have defected to the Nouveau Garde wing. The Independent wing, also known as the Moderate wing. The independents are usually technocrats, and this wing is largely composed of skilled workers, civil servants and scientists. They believe that the economy should be run by technical specialists, and that the state should be run by a non-political bureaucracy for the general well-being of everyone. The Independent has to some extent been co-operative with all other wings of the party, and is generally seen as the most complimentary faction. The Nouveau Garde, or New Guard, is made up of students and non-traditional supporters of the PRT, such as businessmen and charities. The Nouveau Garde supports a much more liberal line on the economy and social affairs, and calls for a more pluralistic and less state-driven society. The Nouveau Garde generally support economic liberalisation, the free-market and social justice. The Nouveau Garde attracts some support from both the Nationalist and Reformist wings, however also receives intense detraction from the party's conservative working-class base. Manifesto Excerpts CENTRALIZATION: a strong, central government and a powerful executive. CIVIL RIGHTS: Limited civil rights; the will of the majority is more important than the minority. ECOLOGY: Communal ecological exploits, that benefit the peasants and the rural proletariats. FOREIGN RELATIONS: Independence in foreign affairs; only the State can be relied upon, no allies or enemies. GOVERNMENT RESPONSIBILITIES: The government and the State are everything, and everything is born from it. The government is as responsible as its citizens are to it. MARKET: Self-reliance, autarky, a regulated market in the hands of the State. MILITARY: A powerful military elite, that uphold the Party and underpin the power of the State. MORALITY: Morals go hand in hand with the improvement of the people and the public will. RELIGION: Religion must never interfere with the guidance provided by the State. Betrandism Betrandism, or the National Ideal is the official ideology of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs. According to Olivier Betrand's primary text, On the National Ideal, the application of Betrandism in state policy entails the following: "The people must have independence in thought and politics, economic self-sufficiency, and self-reliance in defence. '' ''Policy must reflect the will and aspirations of the masses and employ them fully in revolution and construction. Methods of revolution and construction must be suitable to the situation of the country. The most important work of revolution and construction is molding people ideologically as communists and mobilising them to constructive action." Politburo Membership Party Chairmen Party Congresses and Internal Party Elections See Party Congress Elections of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs